


Taken

by midoriyas_hands



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Nomu Deku, Villain Deku, boku no hero academia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriyas_hands/pseuds/midoriyas_hands
Summary: HEY YALL IM SO SORRY BUT IM BEVER WRITING THIS AGAIN 💔💔💔 I DIDNT KNOW WHERE TO TAKE IT SO ITS ENDEDIt was the day everyone went shopping as a class. Todoroki and Bakugo were the only ones gone.After Uraraka ran off to get bug spray, Midoriya encountered a ‘stranger’.Uraraka came back only to see him missing.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Aizawa had just dismissed class. Everyone was getting excited for the training camp. "We should go shopping at the mall!" exclaimed Hagakure. Everyone nodded and agreed with the girl.

Kirishima walked over to Bakugo. "Hey, Bakugo! Are you coming too?" Bakugo had a scowl plastered on his face. "No, I'm not." He walked out of the classroom

Midoriya noticed Todoroki, who was leaving the classroom as well. "Hey, Todoroki! Are you coming?" Todoroki shook his head, no. "On off days I go to the hospital." Midoriya nodded in understanding.

"You guys are such a bore!" cried Mineta. No one payed attention to him, except Kaminari, who was agreeing with what he had said.

The class, excluding Bakugo and Todoroki, made their way to the mall. On the way there, many people recognized who they were. It got worse when they arrived at the mall itself.

The students were gathered together. Midoriya looked around at the stores from where he was standing.

Everyone wanted or needed different things for the training camp, so they split up and walked separate ways. The only ones left in that location were Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Hey, Uraraka! Do you have anything specific that you need?" Midoriya asked as he walked closer to the girl. "Not really." Uraraka thought for a moment, somehow what Aoyama said during the exam crossed her mind, causing her to get flustered.

Her face heated up and she blurted out, "Spray! Bug spray! I need bug spray!" She waved her hands around wildly before running off.

'I'm a bug?' thought Midoriya. He shrugged it off. 'Where should I go?' He thought to himself. Somehow, Midoriya had ended up alone.

Midoriya heard a mans voice. "Hey, that's a kid from UA!" A guy wearing a black sweater and sweatpants walked up to him. Midoriya noticed that he also had red shoes that were similar to his.

'UA is amazing,' thought Midoriya. He smiled a bit nervously before saying, "Oh, uh, yeah!" The stranger smiled and continued on. "Weren't you the guy who kept breaking himself at the sports festival?"

Midoriya chuckled nervously. "Wow, you still remember that?" The stranger smiled wider. "You also encountered Stain, didn't you?" Midoriya was getting a bit worried, but he didn't want to be rude so he responded. "You know a lot, that's pretty cool."

Suddenly, Midoriya felt something wrap around his throat. He glanced downwards and saw a hand with one finger lifted up. "It's nice to see you again, Izuku Midoriya." The stranger didn't let go.

'Again?' thought Midoriya. 'When did I meet him?' The man smiled down at Midoriya with wide eyes. "Although, you probably don't remember me, we met at the the USJ."

Midoriya's eyes widened. This wasn't a stranger at all it was... "T-Tomura Sh-Shigaraki?!" Shigaraki laughed quietly. "You figured it out? Act natural. One wrong move and I'll disintegrate you starting from the neck."

Midoriya was shaking. His eyes were still wide with fear. "How about we have a little chat?" Shigaraki asked, still grinning. "Unless you want me to kill you."

Midoriya stood still thinking of an answer. "In public? A pro would get here and arrest you," he said with a shaky voice. The man smiled wider yet again. "Yes, but think of all the innocent people I could kill before they get here? Twenty, thirty, maybe hundreds would be dead."

Midoriya realized he was correct, but still decided to be a bit cautious. "What do you want to talk about, Shigaraki?" His voice was still shaky from nervousness. Shigaraki smiled and lead him to a bench.

Uraraka was walking around the store, she hadn't gotten bug spray yet. 'Stupid Aoyama!' She thought. 'I don't like Deku.'

Uraraka continued walking until she realized something. 'I should probably apologize to Deku for running away. He's probably so confused.'

She decided that she was going to find Midoriya and apologize to him for her behavior.

Uraraka walked as fast as she could through the crowd. She ran into a couple of people but apologized profusely. On her way down the stairs she stopped to get some air.

'I hope Deku isn't too far from where I left him,' she thought with a worried expression. The girl continued to walk, but not as fast. She was a little tired from fast walking all this way.

Uraraka approached the place where they parted ways, but Midoriya was not there. 'Oh, I'll just call him to make sure he's alright.'

She took out her flip phone and dialed Midoriya's number. As it rang, she took a seat on a bench. She jumped slightly as she heard a ringing coming from below. Uraraka looked under the bench and found a phone.

She grabbed it and gasped. "T-this is Deku's phone!" Immediately, she thought of the worst thing that could have happened to him, she shook the thoughts out of her head. 'I'm gonna call the others and ask if they've seen him.'

Uraraka put Midoriya's phone in her pocket And dialed Ashido's number. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, Uraraka! What's up!" Ashido asked happily.

"Hey, Ashido. Have you seen Deku anywhere?" The worry was obvious in her voice.

"No, I haven't. I thought he was with you?" Ashido was a bit confused.

"I sort of ran off. I called him but his phone was under a bench." Uraraka thought for a moment about how Ashido could help. "Hey, um, Ashido? Can you call the others and ask them to meet up where we all were before?"

"Yep! I'll tell them it's urgent so they come there quickly." Ashido was a bit worried now as well.

"Thank you! I hope it's nothing serious." She didn't want her friend to be in trouble.

"It's probably nothing! Even if it is, Midoriya's strong. Don't forget that," Ashido reassured her friend.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you again! Goodbye!"

"Bye! See you later!" Ashido hung up

Soon enough, everyone who had come to the mall met up where they had began. Uraraka and Ashido counted heads and were happy to see that no one else had gotten lost.

"What's the matter? Ashido called me and told me this was an urgent matter," Iida asked with worry laced into his voice. "Yeah, she also called me saying the same thing," said Jiro.

Ashido looked over at Uraraka then back to everyone else. "I think it would be best for Uraraka to explain. She called me before anyone else."

Uraraka's eyes widened slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice. "Y-yeah. It's about Deku. He-," She was cut off by Mineta. "Midoriya!" He looked around. "Where IS Midoriya!?"

Tsuyu shut him up and nodded to Uraraka to let her continue. "W-well he's missing and I'm wondering if anyone has seen him?" Everyone's eyes widened at the word missing.

Yaoyorozu spoke up. "I thought he was with you, Uraraka?" Uraraka rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I sort of ran off and left him alone, but I'm guessing that no one has seen him." The class was silent, so Uraraka took that as a yes.

Kirishima was actively thinking of something to say. "How about we split up again and try to find him! It won't take too long right?" He smiled brightly. "Yeah, he's probably just at a store. No need to worry!" exclaimed Kaminari.

Just like that, everyone got into groups and started to look around for their green haired friend. No one showed it, but they were filled with worry for Midoriya. What if he was in serious trouble?

Midoriya and Shigaraki sat down on a bench. Midoriya was too focused on staying alive to notice that his phone had slipped under the bench he was stitting on.

Shigaraki was silent, that worried Midoriya. He decided to stay quiet, just in case. He listened to every sound that was around him, he was surprised when he heard Shigaraki whisper into something. "Kurogiri, now."

'Kurogiri?' Midoriya tried to think of what Kurogiri had to do with this. 'Wait...oh no.' He realized what Kurogiri was going to do, but it was too late.

A portal appeared on the floor, in the perfect position for Midoriya to fall into. The portal wasn't too big, so it wasn't noticeable to others.

Midoriya was shaking and sweating profusely. Before he could think of a plan to escape, he was roughly pushed into the portal by Shigaraki. The portal closed and Shigaraki was left on the bench by himself.

He stood up sighed with relief. Shigaraki couldn't believe that had actually worked. He chuckled at the thought of actually having one of the UA students captured.

"No one found him?" asked Uraraka with a bit of worry in her voice. "No, it's starting to worry me, kero," replied Tsuyu. Every student had a worried look on their face.

Ojiro has an idea. "We should probably tell Mr.Aizawa or another pro about it. Midoriya is obviously not in the mall anymore." Uraraka and a few others nodded.

"Let's go see him before it gets too late," said Sato. Everyone replied, "Yeah!" and made their way to UA.


	2. Chapter 2

The students had made it to UA and found Mr. Aizawa. It was worrying to the man that a very strong student of his had gotten captured. "We will find him. Don't try looking for him," Aizawa said as his hair flew off his shoulders.

Everyone said their goodbyes, still with worry evident on their faces, and started walking home. Uraraka was left alone with Aizawa, and asked a question she had been wondering the entire time. "Mr. Aizawa? What if it was the League of Villains?" Her voice shook.

Aizawa kept his neutral expression, but his tone changed slightly as he tried to comfort the girl. He didn't do this often, so it wasn't obvious. "We will find him, Uraraka. Go home, I bet you're parents are waiting."

Uraraka looked up at her teacher and tried to smile. It was weak, but it was still a smile. "Thank you Mr. Aizawa. I guess I'll be going now." She waved and started to walk towards her home.

Aizawa waited until his student was out of his vision, before quickly yanking out his phone. He pressed his contacts and scrolled to All Might's. Aizawa put the phone up to his ear as it started ringing.

"Hello?" All Might had picked up.

"Hey, I have something important to discuss with you. It's about Midoriya." The worry in his voice didn't show, but it was there.

"Did something happen?" All Might was curious as to why they were discussing something about Midoriya.

"Yes. Something happened. It most likely was something to do with the League of Villains."

Midoriya woke up with a massive headache. He groaned as he tried to open his eyes, only to be blinded by the sudden light.

The boy looked down and saw his wrists. They were trapped under metal handcuffs. He couldn't move his arms.

Then, he saw his legs. They were chained to the legs of a chair. He was also unable to move them. Midoriya was confused, until he heard a voice, a voice that he wished to never hear again.

"Hello, Midoriya. I see that you're awake." It was Shigaraki. The villain's voice brought fear to the boy. "Wh-what do you want Sh-Shigaraki?" Midoriya asked with uncertainty in his tone.

Shigaraki walked closer to Midoriya. He walked slowly, only making the young boy's body tremble. "If I told you, that would ruin the surprise." You couldn't tell from the tone of his voice, but Shigaraki was thrillled.

Midoriya tried to use his quirk to break free from the metal keeping him down, only to find that he couldn't use one for all. 'What did they do to my quirk?' Midoriya was terrified of all the possibilities.

Shigaraki watched the boy try to escape with amusement. "You can't use your quirk." He grinned. "We put a quirk canceling drug in your system." The villain chuckled at Midoriya's frightened expression.

The green haired boy was going to say something, but his headache worsened. He grimaced in pain as his head pounded louder and louder, causing him to become lightheaded.

Midoriya decided it was best to not speak, for his headache may worsen. He lifted his head slightly and looked around the room. There were syringes surrounding him, all of them filled with a different colored liquid.

His eyes widened, but he looked some more. His eyes glanced around the room, but he stiffened when he felt something on the left side of his neck.

Midoriya began to feel drowsy, but he fought for consciousness. Black spots filled his vision. He tried to hold on, but failed. The last thing he heard was, "Thank you for making it easy," then he blacked out.

Shigaraki pulled a syringe out of the boys neck. He threw it in the trash as he made his way into the main part of the base.

Kurogiri was cleaning a glass behind the counter of the bar. Toga was sitting down on one of the stools, talking to either herself or Kurogiri. It was hard to tell. Dabi was leaning against a wall, deep in thought. The rest were talking to each other.

When Shigaraki entered the room, everyone went silent. "Did you do it?" asked Kurogiri with curiousity. Shigaraki stood silently, before chuckling softly.

"Yes, yes I did," he said smugly, as he took a stool next to Toga.

Pro heroes had gathered in Nezu's office, after Aizawa had informed the school of the situation. They were in the middle of discussing a plan, when someone knocked.

"Come in," Nezu told the person, politely. The door opened and there stood Tsukauchi. He had paper in his hands and a determined looked on his face.

"Hello, Nezu. I have something that could be useful." The detective closed the door and walked up to the chair Nezu was in. He set down the papers next to Nezu's tea. "This might help us get a lead on the case."

Nezu smiled at the detective. "Thank you, Detective Tsukauchi." The man bowed his head and said, "It's my job to help with situations such as these. No need to thank me." Then, he left.

The principle picked up the stack of papers and started looking through them. 'I hope this information helps us,' thought Nezu. He set down the papers and told the pro heroes, "This information is helpful indeed. Let's discuss who we will be sending to the Leaugue."

Shigaraki was enjoying finally having things go their way. The student was unconscious, but they kept him chained to the chair. It went easier than expected, bit as long as it worked, it didn't matter how the plan was executed.

Shigaraki stood from his stool and walked over to a screen. He picked up a remote and clicked a button. The screen buzzed, and an image flashed. "Tomura, did you execute the plan correctly?" A voice came from the screen.

"Yes, master. He is currently unconscious." Shigaraki's smile was evident on his face.

"Perfect." The man's voice had an evil tone to it. "Do you remember what we are going to do with him, Tomura?"

Shigaraki's smile grew wider. This part of the plan was his favorite. "Yes, Master."

"Good." The screen flickered until it was turned off. Shigaraki barreled contained his excitement. He was only thinking about the plan, until one thought came to his mind.

'This kid will make a great Nomu.'


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about two days since Midoriya's disappearance. The class was quieter than usual, and multiple people were visibly on edge.

Bakugo and Todoroki hadn't been at the mall during that time. They were thinking the same thing. 'Where is he?' No one knew exactly what had happened, but they knew Midoriya was taken.

Bakugo was frustrated. He noticed that none of the pro's were actively looking for Midoriya, that made him mad, because they weren't doing their job. What's the point in being a hero if you don't do your job.

He shot up from the desk and looked Aizawa straight in the eye. "Where the hell is Deku?!"

Aizawa sighed. He knew he would be asked this question, and he should have told them before.

"He's been missing for a couple of days. No one knows exactly where he is, but we are planning to look for him today." Bakugo stared Aizawa down, before scoffing and sitting down with a plop. The class grew silent yet again.

Bakugo couldn't pay attention to anything for the rest of the day. He grew irritated at himself for thinking so much about Midoriya. 'Why do I care so much about the nerd?!' He thought. 'I don't. The heroes just aren't doing their job well enough!' Bakugo answered himself.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't even hear the bell ring, signaling to go home. "Bakugo, go home," Aizawa said with a sigh. The boy rolled his eyes and slowly got up, grabbing his stuff, to go home.

Midoriya slowly opened eyes. Confusion filled his mind. 'Where am I?' he thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he remembered everything. The boy realized that he wasn't in the chair anymore, now he was strapped down to a metal bed.

Midoriya glanced downwards, and panicked as he was stripped down to his boxers. 'What are they going to do to me?!' He tried to use One For All, but the drug hadn't fully rubbed off yet.

Footsteps approached the boy, sending chills down his spine. "What do you want from me?" His voice was barely a whisper, but the person heard him perfectly. "I don't want anything in particular. I'm just doing my job." The man had a deep but smooth sounding voice.

Midoriya blinked back tears as he spoke again. "What are you going to do to me?" His voice broke, sounding as if he was in pain. "Nothing much, all you'll be is an experiment." A small laugh was heard from the man. "The first human nomu."

He knew what a nomu was, but was he really about to..become one? "What do you mean by 'human nomu'?" Midoriya had an idea about what it meant, but he didn't want to be correct.

The man walked closer to Midoriya, now the boy could see his face. He pale skin, but still looked youthful. He had black hair that went a little past his ears. Rectangle Glasses were on his face, making it hard to see his eyes. The man was wearing a lab coat with a label reading, 'Mr. Minamoto.'

Minamoto looked down at Midoriya and smirked. "I'm pretty sure you know what I mean, Nomu #025." He wasn't even using his real name anymore, that couldn't be good.

"N-nomu #025?" Midoriya questioned. "Why are you calling me tha-." Something pricked his neck again, but this time it brought pain, lots of pain. The boy bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to scream.

The pain became almost unbearable, so he let himself scream. He didn't think he had anything to lose anymore. Midoriya screamed out in pain, almost passing out.

Suddenly, it stopped. He couldn't feel anything hurting, although he was still lightheaded. 'What happened?' he thought, with tears falling down his cheeks. "You looked a little lightheaded there," Minamoto said with no expression.

Midoriya was still confused. He couldn't think properly, due to all the pain. He felt himself being lifted up by big hands. His head turned slightly to the right, and there was Minamoto. "Let's get your some clothes before 'training'."

How Minamoto said training, scared him.

Bakugo was in his room, frustrated, not just at the heroes, but at everyone.

"KATSUKI!" his mother yelled from the living room. "YOU GOT AN IMPORTANT LETTER!" Bakugo threw himself off the bed. 'What if it's about Deku?!' At this point, he just let himself worry because he couldn't help it.

He ran to the living room and found his mother. Bakugo snatched the letter fro. her hands, earning a smack in the head from Mitsuki. He didn't care. What if the letter was about Midoriya?!

Bakugo ripped open the envelope and slowly opened opened up the letter.

It read,

Young Bakugo,

The staff at UA have decided to postpone the Training Camp due to the present situation. We believe this would be the best course of action, as most heroes are busy with the case. Please do not go out of your way to try and help, as the heroes have everything under control. We cannot tell you the specifics, but we have a plan set out and we do not need you or any student interfering. I hope you understand.

Sincerely,

Principle Nezu

Bakugo reread the letter over and over again. 'They still haven't found Deku, huh?' He put the letter down and groaned in frustration.

A hand was placed in his shoulder, he looked over with a scowl on his face. "We understand how much you were looking forward to the training camp, but at least you can train here!" his father said with a slight smile on his face.

Bakugo pushes his fathers hand off his shoulder and started making his way to his room. He was about to close the door, but felt like he needed to say something. "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE TRAINING CAMP, OLD MAN!" He slammed his door shut.

Minamoto handed Midoriya a pair of dirty, baggy jeans, and a dirty, baggy shirt to change into. The shirt had holes scattered across the fabric.

'I'm not wearing this,' thought Midoriya, with a disgusted look on his face. Minamoto let out a sigh. "I can tell what your thinking. You are going to wear this until you're worthy of good clothes." Midoriya looked up at Minamoto with confusion spread across us face. "Shigaraki's words, not mine."

Midoriya took the clothes form the man and threw them on the ground. "I'm not wearing these. Where are my clothes that I came here in?" He was trying his best to sound confident, because he didn't want the villains to walk all over him.

Minamoto started at the boy. "Shigaraki disintegrated them." Midoriya didn't react. He tried to keep his cool. "It's either these clothes, or just wearing boxers." Midoriya didn't want anything from the villains, so he stubbornly said, "I guess I'm staying in my boxers then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM COPY AND PASTING THIS FROM MY WATTPAD UO UNTIL CHAPTER 4 BTW 😀👍


	4. Chapter 4

Midoriya was freezing. He knew it was his fault, but he wasn't wearing the nasty clothes the villains had tried to provide. 'I won't give in to anything these villains do,' Midoriya thought.

He was being lead to another place in the building. It was a little awkward walking around in his boxers, but he tried not to pay too much attention to that.

After he refused to put on the clothes that the doctor provided, he got handcuffed with quirk canceling handcuffs. They were heavy and weighed down his arms, making it hard to raise his them.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked with a slight shake in his voice. Minamoto, the doctor, glanced at him. He didn't say a word.

The silence made Midoriya slightly anxious. 'It's gonna be bad, isn't it.' His thoughts made him fill with anxiety. The boys hands started to shake, he was finally feeling nervous.

He wasn't sure how long he had been here, but he knew it was more than a couple of days. "How long have I been here?" Midoriya knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he tried anyways.

Minamoto stopped walking and faced Midoriya. "Don't freak out," was all he said as he opened a door. Minamoto motioned for midoriya to walk in.

Midoriya took hesitant steps toward the door, once he reached it he looked inside. He thought the place looked similar to a bar, not that he's seen one before, so he may be wrong.

He glanced around the room before stopping on a figure. He noticed there was only one person in the room, Shigaraki. Midoriya's eyes widened, he didn't want anything to do with that man.

The doctor pushed him into the room with a bug shove to the back. "Wha-" was all he could say before the door slammed shut. "Hello, Midoriya," Shigaraki started. "I bet you're wondering why you're here."

Midoriya's face morphed from one of shock time anger as soon as the other started talking. "Yes, I am." He hid his fear with anger. Midoriya slowly walked closer to Shigaraki, which was a bold move on his part.

Maybe too bold.

Bakugo hadn't bothered to go to his classes because he didn't see the point. The mood in the classroom was always depressing and it put him in a bad mood.

"HEY, BRAT! COME HERE!" Mitsuki yelled for her son. She waited a couple seconds but was met with silence. "KATSUKI YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" She tried telling for him again, but was met with silence.

Mitsuki started to worry. Her son never responds with silence. Katsuki always yells back something like, 'I'M COMING, YOU OLD HAG!'

She started to walk over to her son's room, deep with worry. Mitsuki knew that Izuku's disappearance had taken a toll on Katsuki, but she didn't know how to confront him about it.

Inko would come over more often just to talk with Mitsuki, so maybe she should talk to her son like that. She knew it would never work though, her son doesn't listen to her.

Mitsuki was about to knock on Katuski's door, when she heard...sniffling? Had Katsuki been crying? She stood in shock just staring at the door with her gust raised.

Her son never cries. Her son...just cried.

She shook herself out of the trance she was put in and knocked quickly on the door. It cracked open ever so slightly, and she heard her son's abnormally quiet voice ask, "What do you want?" There was no hint of anger in his tone, which worried Mitsuki even more.

Mitsuki took a deep breath. "Can you open the door for me?" She heard a sigh as the door opened fully. Mitsuki looked at her son's face. His eyes were red and puffy, and there was still evidence of tears left in his face.

She walked inside his room and slowly closed the door behind her. She looked at her son with a sad expression on her face. Mitsuki walked closer to Katsuki and jumped on him, giving him a big hug.

Katsuki's eyes widened, he stumbled backwards but managed to stay standing. He stood still for a while, until he slowly wrapped his arms around his mother.

Mitsuki felt the sleeve of her shirt getting wet from tears, but she didn't care. "It's okay," she reassured him. "He will be fine." Mitsuki smiled sadly, as she wasn't quite sure of that herself.

Katsuki let go of his mother, but tears were still steaming down his face. He tried aggressively rubbing them away with his hand, but they just kept coming.

"I-I just don't know what happened to him!" He yelled slightly. "Wh-what if he's dead!" Katsuki raised his voice. Mitsuki frowned slightly, but let him rant on.

Katsuki stopped trying to wipe his tears and just let them fall. "This was probably my fault because i didn't go to the mall with the class. I could have protected him!" He sat down in his bed, as he didn't feel like standing.

"Who knows what they could be doing to him, or what they've already done!" He balled his hands into fists. Mitsuki walked over to her son's bed and kneeled down in front of him.

She wiped his tears with her thumb. "It's not your fault," she started. "He will be safe. Don't worry." Mitsuki smiled as wide as she could. Katsuki looked at her with wide eyes. "Will he?" His voice cracked slightly.

Mitsuki nodded with a smile. "He will." She could see tears start to well up in her son's eyes again. Before she could react, Katsuki leaned down and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

That surprised her, that surprised her a lot. "You're...you're welcome." She hugged back just as tightly. As Mitsuki stood up to leave, she kissed his forehead.

Mitsuki was about to close the door, when something came to her mind. "Hey, Katsuki. Do you think you could go to school tomorrow?" She tried to make her voice as soft as possible.

He looked up and nodded slightly. "Sure." That was enough to make Mitsuki smile again. "Thank you." She closed the door and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copy paste 😛


	5. I am sorry 😃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have dropped the fic 😵

hey guys...  
i am so sorry but i have to drop this because i’m just not feeling inspired to write it anymore. i’m going to be sticking with one shots so i guess you could leave suggestions here? i lose motivation easily and i’m very sorry. like i said if you want to you could leave one shot suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this story!! I hope you enjoy it as it continues! Please feel free to give me any constructive criticism as i would like it. Thank you again!!


End file.
